Escalas
by Lisi Black S
Summary: São notas, apenas notas. /Femmeslash/ Bellatrix


**Título: **Escalas  
**Resumo: **São notas, apenas notas.  
**Shipper: **Bellatrix Black/Narcissa Black  
**Classificação:** Hm, NC-13.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, se pertencesse os livros se passariam em um mundo colorido e todos saltitariam pelo arco-íris.  
**Avisos:** Contém femmeslash **e** incest.

**

* * *

**

Escalas

**Dó**

Senti a sua mão se prendendo à minha e fui puxada para longe da nossa mãe. Mas eu não queria, não podia me afastar dela naquele momento. Se abraçasse o seu corpo com toda a força que os meus braços frágeis e infantis tinham, talvez ela recuperasse um pouco do seu calor.

- Venha, Narcissa. – Chamou com autoridade, me puxando com mais força.

Acabei me dando por vencida e deixei com que ela me conduzisse para fora do quarto. Depois para o corredor escuro e fantasmagórico da mansão, até chegarmos a uma grande janela de vidro empoeirado. Se eu erguesse os pés até conseguiria, através da poeira, ver o pequeno jardim da nossa casa, que sem os cuidados de minha mãe estava tão morto quanto ela.

- A partir de hoje você terá que me obedecer, Cissy. – Murmurou Bellatrix, olhando fixamente para algum ponto do jardim.

Nós duas estávamos paradas, de mãos dadas, em frente a uma janela empoeirada. Ambas órfãs de mãe, com um pai que nunca lhes daria atenção. Queria gritar, espernear, correr e quebrar, mas contentei-me em segurar a mão de Bellatrix com mais força.

Ela, entendendo tudo o que eu sentia, retribuiu o meu aperto, me dando um pouco de conforto. Conforto este que nem mesmo ela parecia ter. Estava tão inatingível, dizendo que cuidaria de mim, como se não sentisse tudo aquilo.

Merlin, como eu a admirava por conseguir aquilo. Aos dez anos de idade Bellatrix Black já era uma garota amarga, enquanto eu era doce. Queria ser como ela.

Agiu tão rápido que nem percebi quando ela soltou a minha mão, me deixando com a sensação de que eu caia em um abismo. Deixou com que os seus dedos tocassem a superfície empoeirada da janela, primeiro fazendo uma linha horizontal no vidro; alguns instantes depois, já havia feito vários riscos desconexos. Linhas finas que deixavam a luz das estrelas nos iluminarem com leveza.

Desejei ficar na ponta dos pés e tocar a sua mão, a ensinando a desenhar de verdade. Um coração, talvez. Mas percebi que aquela seria a única manifestação de tristeza, raiva ou dor dela, por isso não a impedi de nada.

Aquele foi o momento em que percebi que não deveria desenhar corações e passar a rabiscar, para ser tão amarga quanto ela.

* * *

**Ré**

Colocou a xícara de volta à mesa de forma delicada e firme, o meu olhar seguindo todos os seus atos. Mas, ao contrário do meu olhar, que sempre a seguia, ela olhava para vários pontos distintos da mesa; a monotonia e o tédio sempre escondidos por trás da educação.

Odiava a tradição familiar de reunir todas as mulheres da família para o chá da tarde, tão ridiculamente tradicional. Como se ainda existissem muitas de nós por ali. Walburga Black, minha tia, era a única adulta ali, que passava os dias a nos ensinar como sermos damas da sociedade britânica.

Como se eu, com os meus doze anos de idade, quisesse passar todo o meu verão tomando chás e ouvindo lições sobre o nosso sangue. Com essa idade eu estava mais interessada em entender os atos de Bellatrix.

Percebi que Walburga havia se calado e, pelo visto, nos dispensado. Tomei rapidamente todo o chá que eu havia tentado não tomar durante os últimos minutos, e levantei-me. Tanto Andromeda como Bellatrix já haviam sumido pela casa, o que me levou a fazer o que eu sempre acabava fazendo.

A música que ela produzia já estava embalando os meus passos desde que eu entrei no último corredor da casa, e me embalaria eternamente; mas os toques que ela dava nas teclas do piano cessaram assim que eu entrei na sala sem bater.

O pó estava em todo o lugar, assim como continuava a estar em todos os outros cômodos dali. A marca dos dedos de Bellatrix em alguns pontos do piano, a cortina fechada e flores mortas esquecidas em um vaso quebrado que estava no chão, ao lado de uma boneca de porcelana empoeirada.

Sempre quis entender como ela fazia melodias tão doces em um lugar tão amargo, sendo ela tão amarga.

- Posso lhe ensinar, se quiser. – Anunciou ao me encarar e perceber que eu estava perdida entre as teclas do piano e as suas mãos.

Queria que ela me ensinasse, queria que ela me mostrasse como era ser amarga. Mas não daquela forma.

- Se não se incomodar, prefiro apenas olhar.

Entendeu. Voltou a mover os dedos sob as teclas brancas e pretas com tanta harmonia e coordenação, me deixando tonta. Não sabia se o motivo era a forma hipnótica como ela movia os dedos, ou o cheiro de mofo do local, ou talvez o calor do verão, dela.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei parada ali, com as costas apoiadas na porta de madeira, olhando para as suas mãos. Em nenhum momento subi o olhar para o seu rosto e, talvez, se o tivesse feito, tivesse visto um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto. O sorriso amargo que ela sempre sustentava.

Queria aprender a sorrir daquela forma.

Andei até onde ela estava, parando por pequenos segundos atrás dela, admirando a forma como ela ficava completamente imóvel, a não ser pelas mãos. Por fim andei mais um pouco, até a ponta do meu sapato tocar a boneca de porcelana que jazia esquecida no chão.

Ajoelhei-me e peguei-a. A porcelana branca imitando a pele pálida de todos daquela família, o vestido rodado e verde-musgo também nos representando bem; usava um chapéu que me pareceu grande demais para ela, parecia pertencer a um adulto e, assim que eu o tirei, vi que ela possuía alguns fios artificiais de cabelo louro no topo da cabeça. Me vi refletida naquela boneca.

Perguntei-me se ela havia sofrido nas mãos de uma criança má que havia tido a vontade de lhe ver sem cabelos e logo se arrependera, lhe colocando aquele chapéu. Percebi que talvez essa criança fosse Bellatrix.

Me dei conta que ela havia parado de tocar. Virei-me e a encarei, sentada de lado no banco em frente ao piano, me olhando pacientemente.

- Não adianta. – Disse com simplicidade. – Largue-a.

O som da sua voz parecia estar sendo abafado pelo pó, da mesma forma que os meus passos ali quase não produziam barulho.

- Por que você deixa as coisas aqui, jogadas? – Sussurrei, meio rouca.

Levantou-se e se aproximou de mim. Quando parou na minha frente a nossa diferença de altura ficou óbvia, o que me deixou ainda mais temerosa pela sua resposta. Mas não disse nada e simplesmente tocou as minhas mãos, arrancando-me a boneca.

Elevou a boneca na altura dos meus olhos, nenhum sorriso no rosto, e largou-a. A porcelana encontrou-se com o chão e nem mesmo a poeira evitou que ela se quebrasse e seus cacos se juntassem aos pedaços de vidro do vaso que parecia estar ali há muito mais tempo que ela.

- Doce e infantil demais. – Respondeu em voz baixa, mas ainda assim firme.

Mas eu ignorei a sua voz e andei até a porta, fingindo que nunca havia ouvido tais palavras. Saí da sala e, ao virar-me para fechar a porta, olhei para trás e vislumbrei os cacos da porcelana e o chapéu da boneca, que agora estava jogado perto das flores secas.

**

* * *

****Mi**

- Não quero voltar para lá.

Apenas depois de ouvir as minhas próprias palavras, perdidas no ar, pude perceber o como eram infantis.

- E eu lhe chamaria de louca se quisesse. – Resmungou Andromeda, com um sorriso carinhoso.

Um sorriso doce. Estava começando a repudiar o sorriso de Andie.

- Gostaria de ainda poder comer bolos ao chegar em casa. – Murmurei, o olhar perdido.

- Os bolos de mamãe eram os melhores. – O sorriso de Andromeda transformou-se em algo parecido com nostalgia.

O primeiro ano que passei em Hogwarts sem Bellatrix estava chegando ao fim e eu, de alguma forma inexplicável, não queria voltar. Vê-la novamente significava ter que continuar com as minhas lições de amargura, a cada segundo abandonando ainda mais o doce. Aquilo me assustava de uma forma tão deliciosa que ao mesmo tempo que tentava refrear aquele momento, ele era o que eu mais queria.

- Podemos fazer um bolo quando chegarmos em casa. – Sugeriu Andromeda.

Mas, como eu já havia me acostumado a fazer, eu a ignorei e ponderei a forma como os bolos eram doces.

* * *

**Fá**

Toquei os lábios de Bellatrix com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo a sua textura suave e imaginando o gosto que teriam. A sua mão fechou-se no meu pulso e ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, se sentando logo depois.

Estava apenas andando pelo corredor quando percebi que nenhuma música preenchia os meus ouvidos, por isso tinha chegado até ali e encontrado Bellatrix deitada no chão empoeirado, os olhos fechados e os braços estendidos ao lado do corpo. Os seus longos cabelos negros se espalhavam ao seu redor, alguns fios esbranquiçados pela poeira.

Ajoelhada ao seu lado, com as suas mãos contornando os meus pulsos com força e o seu rosto próximo ao meu, eu respirei fundo. Era estranho ver Bellatrix naquele cômodo sem ouvir as melodias que ela costumava tocar.

- Você está bem? – Limitei-me a perguntar.

O que era uma pergunta extremamente vaga, considerando o fato de não nos vermos desde o último feriado. Mas Bellatrix _era_ vaga. Completamente vaga e indiferente, até aquele momento.

- Por que ainda se preocupa, Narcissa? – Perguntou em um sussurro rouco, os olhos fixos nos meus.

Abri a boca algumas vezes, tentando achar uma resposta a altura dela, mas nenhuma me pareceu boa o bastante. Tudo era _doce_ demais perto dela.

- Você é minha irmã, eu...

- Por que ainda não aprendeu? – Me interrompeu com uma nova pergunta, que me deixaria quieta por muito mais tempo.

Pensei em lhe pedir que afrouxasse o aperto em meu pulso, mas sabia que ela fingiria não ter me escutado.

- Por que ainda não me ensinou? – Falei em voz baixa, incerta.

Vi, pela primeira vez desde que ela havia aberto os olhos, um sorriso sarcástico se formar em seus lábios.

- Tem que aprender sozinha, _Cissy_. Só assim será como deseja ser. – Respondeu maldosamente. – São apenas notas. Inúmeras notas formando inúmeras escalas. _São apenas notas. _

A essa altura tudo o que eu observava eram os seus lábios, movendo-se perigosamente conforme ela falava. Podia imaginar o veneno escorrendo pelo canto da sua boca, manchando a sua pele. O seu sorriso se intensificou ao constatar o meu olhar e abriu levemente os lábios, me provocando.

Minhas mãos, levemente trêmulas, se livraram das dela, tocando o chão empoeirado. Me apoiei nelas e me aproximei de Bellatrix, que agora mantinha apenas um sorriso vazio no rosto.

E, da forma que eu sempre imaginei, ao tocar os lábios dela pude entender o que significava o amargo.

**

* * *

**

Sol

No dia seguinte fui acordada por uma Andromeda alegre e eufórica, que trazia consigo um caderno velho. Ordenou que eu me vestisse e saiu rapidamente do meu quarto, dizendo que me esperaria na cozinha. Alguns minutos mais tarde eu estava sentada em uma cadeira de madeira, com os cotovelos apoiados na grande mesa da cozinha.

Se Walburga me visse ali, com certeza me castigaria e diria que eu envergonhava a família. Mas ela não estava, e não estaria nos próximos meses. Naquela época eu já conseguia perceber que aquela era uma espécie de maldição da família. Minha tia enlouquecia aos poucos e agora nem mais passar as tradições familiares para as suas sobrinhas lhe tirava da frente da tapeçaria que traçava o caminho dos Black pelos anos.

- Cissy, me passe a farinha. – A voz de Andromeda me tirou de meus pensamentos e eu lhe entreguei um saco de farinha que ela já havia separado.

Andrômeda havia prendido os cabelos castanho-escuros em um coque frouxo, exatamente como mamãe fazia. Mas, ao contrário de Andromeda, mamãe possuía cabelos louros e uma classe que Andie nunca teria. Mesmo quando se sujava com a massa dos inúmeros bolos que fazia, ela continuava com uma beleza esnobe que eu sempre admirei.

Olhou para o caderno que estava aberto em cima da mesa e adicionou mais alguns ingredientes ao recipiente onde ela fazia a massa do bolo. Parecia estar feliz em fazer uma coisa alegre dentro daquela casa que só nos trazia tristezas.

E teria sido um dia feliz, com bolos e chás da tarde, se não tivéssemos sido interrompidas por uma Bellatrix extremamente mal-humorada.

- O que, exatamente, vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntou com a voz calma, mas que ainda assim me atemorizava.

- Relembrando velhos atos. – Disse Andromeda com simplicidade, sem nem ao menos olhar para Bella.

Sempre estranhei a forma como Andie nunca temeu Bellatrix. Ela nem ao menos mostrava algum interesse na nossa irmã mais velha. Para mim isto era quase mais incompreensível do que o fato de Bella me lançar um olhar tão indiferente naquela manhã, mesmo depois de nossos lábios terem se tocado.

- Açúcar. – Pediu Andie, estendendo a mão.

Tentei, de todas as formas, não olhar para Bellatrix naquele momento, mas as suas palavras ainda ecoavam na minha mente, ainda me perturbavam.

_"Doce demais."_

Foi o que sussurrou assim que os nossos lábios se desgrudaram.

Ignorei o desejo de encará-la desafiadoramente e entreguei o pacote de açúcar para Andie. Começou a encher uma xícara de açúcar e logo a despejou no pote.

- Está errado. – Sussurrou Bellatrix após alguns segundos, ao ver Andromeda encher outra xícara.

- Não está. – Cortou Andie, parando de colocar açúcar e colocando um dedo sobre as linhas do caderno. – Duas xícaras de açúcar, é o que diz aqui.

Bellatrix se aproximou de Andie, sem me olhar nenhuma vez.

- A nossa mãe nunca colocava duas xícaras. – Sibilou com raiva e, mais uma vez, eu consegui imaginar o veneno escorrendo pelos seus lábios, feito sangue.

Percebi que em poucos segundos elas estariam aos gritos e achei melhor intervir, já que provavelmente Bellatrix não teria pena da irmã.

- Bellatrix, nos deixe fazer o bolo em paz. – Falei, a voz firme.

Finalmente ela virou-se para mim, os olhos faiscando.

- Para que estragar o bolo com a sua amargura? – Perguntei com a voz cansada.

Não sei onde aprendi a ser tão falsa como ela, mas estava sendo ali, naquele momento. Bellatrix nunca estragaria nada com a sua amargura, pois era a sua amargura tudo o de fascinante que ela tinha.

Andou em passos firmas até seu corpo encontrar a mesa de madeira. Apoiou a palma das mãos nela e me encarou fixamente do lado oposto da mesa.

- E para que estragar tudo com a sua doçura?

O seu habitual sorriso irônico tomou conta do seu rosto ao me ver sem resposta e ela voltou a se afastar.

- Esse bolo nunca será como os da nossa mãe. – _Amaldiçoou_ quando já estava saindo da cozinha.

Andie ficou olhando para a porta que ela havia acabado de fechar por alguns instantes, meio hipnotizada.

- Não dê ouvidos a ela. – Falei no que antes seria uma voz doce. – Mas, só por segurança, coloque apenas meia xícara de açúcar.

Piscou algumas vezes e voltou-se para mim, o olhar confuso aos poucos ganhando o brilho da descoberta.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Cissy? – Perguntou com a voz aterrorizada.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, para logo depois levar as mãos até a testa, massageando as minhas têmporas com a ponta dos dedos, em um ato cansado. Suspirei mais algumas vezes até erguer a cabeça e encará-la. Enquanto estive com os olhos fechados, Andie havia puxado uma cadeira do meu lado e agora me olhava preocupadamente.

- _São apenas notas, Andie._ – Murmurei, como se ela entendesse o que eu havia dito, como se aquilo simplificasse tudo.

- Você não sabe o que é. – Sentenciou com uma firmeza tão grande que me assustou. – Mas sabe que é importante.

Tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios e eu desejei poder voltar a sorrir daquela forma.

- É a coisa mais importante.

**

* * *

**

Lá

- Não tão rápido. – Ordenou.

Comecei a tocar as teclas com mais lentidão, tentando me lembrar da melodia que ela havia me mostrando há alguns minutos. Mas foi em vão, já que algumas notas depois eu já estava completamente perdida.

Soltei um suspiro cansado e afastei as mãos do piano.

- Desiste fácil demais. – Comentou Bellatrix, mais para si mesma do que para mim.

Não tinha nascido para aquilo. Apenas ela tinha, e sabia muito bem disso. Exatamente por isso que havia passado os últimos dias daquela semana tentando me ensinar as lições mais difíceis que conseguia planejar.

Voltei a tocar, com a lentidão que ela pediu, mas as minhas notas saiam amargas. Amargas da forma que ela era, mas não da forma que a sua música soava.

Se aproximou de mim, tocando o meu ombro e postando-se às minhas costas. Abaixou-se lentamente e senti a sua respiração no meu ouvido.

- Tem que tocar com amargura – Os seus lábios tocaram o meu pescoço propositalmente. – só assim as suas notas serão doces.

Depois que as suas palavras invadiram os meus ouvidos, se misturando à música doce-amarga que eu produzia, eu dei tudo de mim naquele piano. Pratiquei o mais intensamente que conseguia, a ponta dos dedos doendo devido à força que eu usava, o suor brotando no meu rosto. Não me importava nada, nada que não fosse o piano e as notas que ele tocava.

Precisava tornar-me logo amarga; já havia deixado de ser doce há algum tempo, mas ainda me restava fragmentos de doçura que me deixavam naquela condição de doce-amargo que eu tanto repudiava.

Conforme eu evoluía nos ensinamentos dela, comecei a ganhar _recompensas_. Nada mais do que sutis encostares de lábios, toques imprecisos em seu corpo e toques dominadores no meu. Mas sempre tocava a minha mão, a segurando com força e me dizendo que deveria praticar mais.

O tempo passava lento, e eu nunca parecia estar amarga o suficiente para Bellatrix.

Mas, em uma noite em especial, quando os meus olhos mal conseguiam se manter abertos, eu levantei-me do banco de madeira do piano e rumei para o corredor. Naquela noite ela não estava comigo e eu treinava sozinha, apenas para mostrar mais progresso na próxima _aula_.

Não gostava de passar por ali, mas era um caminho inevitável até o meu quarto. Então foi com os passos lentos que eu passei pelo longo e escuro corredor onde, há tanto tempo, havia percebido que o doce não se encaixava naquela família.

Foi com uma surpresa até mesmo _premeditada_ que encontrei a sua figura parada em frente àquela grande janela, como se eu a tivesse deixado ali por todos aqueles anos.

- Ainda _era_ tão doce. – Sussurrou, os olhos ainda grudados na lua e nas estrelas que eram vistas através do vidro.

Reparei que, de uma forma quase sobrenatural, ainda era possível enxergar algumas marcas dos dedos infantis de Bellatrix. Aproximei-me e parei do seu lado, como anos atrás. Mas as nossas mãos não estavam entrelaçadas; e, dessa vez, não foi ela que levou as mãos até o vidro empoeirado.

Era uma superfície áspera, mas o pó não estava mais tão acumulado como antes. A impressão que tive foi de que alguém havia passado por ali, para tirar o pó e limpar todos os vestígios de um crime inexistente. O primeiro, e talvez menos importante, dos assassinatos de Bellatrix. Matou a minha inocência e apenas anos depois eu percebia isso. Não a queria de volta.

- Antes eu teria gostado de te ensinar a desenhar. – Confidenciei, olhando para a minha mão parada no vidro. – Não apenas riscos abstratos, mas corações e estrelas e pessoas e qualquer outra coisa que você desejasse.

Levantei o olhar para o céu estrelado, nenhuma nuvem o manchava. A lua iluminando tudo ao seu redor de uma forma tão mais graciosa que o sol. Mesmo que não encarasse Bellatrix, podia sentir o seu sorriso malicioso; era impossível não sentir.

Olhei-a de soslaio, fingindo que ainda estava interessada em minhas mãos, e percebi que ela, de fato, sorria. Mas olhava para as estrelas tão fixamente que eu poderia duvidar que ela tivesse me ouvido.

- Mas agora eu nem mesmo sei fazê-los. – Continuei, e ao vê-la fechar os olhos tão rapidamente quanto os abriu, eu soube que ela havia me escutado.

Esboçou o começo de uma risada, mas logo eu comecei a fazer alguns riscos no vidro e uma expressão séria se formou no seu rosto. Colocou uma das mãos sobre a minha e a segurou com força, me impedindo de continuar. Ela fez exatamente o que eu queria ter feito anos atrás.

Apertou a minha mão com força, fazendo com que as minhas unhas se cravassem na palma da minha própria mão, machucando. Virou o seu corpo para mim e eu encarei-a, os seus olhos brilharam em malícia e seriedade tão fundidas que eu perderia anos para separá-las.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus e eu não pude fazer mais nada. Nunca conseguia controlar as minhas ações após sentir os lábios dela sob os meus, a sua língua massageando a minha e o seu gosto adicionando cada vez mais amargura em meu gosto doce-amargo. Mas neste beijo eu senti um novo sabor em meus lábios.

O gosto metálico de sangue, o meu próprio sangue. E se fosse o dela eu nem veria diferença. Os seus dentes cravaram os meus lábios com força, tanta força que fez o sangue se misturar ao nosso doce-amargo, até que nenhuma de nós conseguisse distinguir qualquer sabor. Era uma mistura de tudo e nada.

- Está quase pronta, Narcissa. – Disse ao se afastar um pouco de mim.

A sua boca manchada de sangue, o vermelho deixando os seus lábios ainda mais tentadores. Fingi não ter ouvido as suas palavras e grudei os nossos lábios novamente, para seguir o exemplo que ela havia me dado e morder os seus lábios. Agora sim tudo estava completo, os nossos sangues se misturando.

**

* * *

**

Si

Afundei o meu dedo sobre as teclas com tanta intensidade que as senti vibrando com muito mais força do que o normal. O som doce e agudo ainda soou por alguns segundos, até que eu ouvi uma batida na porta. Percebi que estava tocando sozinha há horas e somente agora me dei conta de que havia me perdido tanto no mundo de notas e amargos que havia esquecido o resto da casa; do silêncio que os outros deviam querer.

Virei o rosto para a porta que agora estava aberta e encarei monotonamente o olhar carinhoso de Andromeda. Trazia uma bandeja nas mãos, com duas xícaras e dois pratos pequenos, cada um com um pedaço de bolo. Sorriu para mim em silêncio e se aproximou. Eu me movi lentamente, dando espaço para ela se sentar ao meu lado.

- Achei que talvez estivesse com fome. – Disse com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto cobria as teclas do piano e colocava os pratos de bolo ali.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei, aceitando o chá que ela entregava em minhas mãos.

Tomei alguns goles rapidamente, adquirindo uma técnica um pouco diferente da que eu usava antes: tomar tudo de uma vez ao invés de enrolar até o último segundo para engolir aquele líquido quente com sabores cada vez mais doces.

Não saberia dizer se, com o passar dos anos, Andie passou a colocar mais açúcar em seus chás ou se eu que havia passado a ser mais amarga. A segunda alternativa me agradava mais, ao mesmo tempo em que me abalava.

- Você tem andado bastante ocupada. – Andie parou por alguns segundos, escolhendo bem as palavras que deveria usar. – Ocupada com o piano.

- É por pouco tempo.

Ergueu o olhar para mim, olhando-me desconfiadamente. Acho que duvidou que eu falasse a verdade, mas acabou por vê-la em meus olhos. Eu _sabia_ que o tempo estava acabando.

- Está distante.

- É por pouco tempo. – Repeti e tomei mais um gole do chá, acabando com todo o seu conteúdo.

Coloquei-o de volta no pires e peguei um pequeno garfo de prata que estava ali. Cortei um pedaço de bolo e o levei até os lábios, a indiferença tomando conta de mim. Mal havia colocado o bolo na boca e eu já percebi que era um erro, mas insisti no erro e o mastiguei lentamente.

- Acho que finalmente acertei a receita. – Comentou Andie alegre, também pegando um pedaço do bolo.

Mas não havia acertado. O doce impregnou a minha boca e eu me arrependi de ter tomado todo o meu chá; teria ajudado a engolir toda aquela doçura. Larguei o garfo no prato com um barulho agudo e deixei-o lá.

- Açúcar demais, como sempre. – Falei enquanto olhava enjoada para o bolo.

A boca de Andromeda se abriu várias vezes e os seus olhos arregalados me encararam assustados. Também largou o garfo de prata e pôs-se a simplesmente me encarar.

- Cissy – Começou, a voz contida. – O que há com você?

Revirei os olhos e aproximei o meu rosto do dela, os olhos com uma seriedade tediosa. Ela, que antes estava levando a xícara de chá aos lábios, parou no meio do caminho, me olhando assustada.

- O amargo, Andie. O amargo. – Sussurrei com uma voz que não parecia minha.

O tom oscilando entre a maliciosa diversão e a culpa, talvez o arrependimento e a tristeza.

- Você não pode ter se tornado uma pessoa igual a ela, Cissy! – Andie se levantou em um pulo súbito. – _Não pode!_

Também me levantei e parei em sua frente, o olhar desafiador.

- É o que eu sempre quis, Andie. O que eu sempre quis e nunca consegui. – Sorri sonhadoramente. – Mas agora eu posso.

Reparei que ela ainda segurava a xícara entre as mãos trêmulas. Mãos que nunca serviriam para tocar piano, pois só produziriam notas previsíveis e irritantes. Toquei as suas mãos, com delicadeza no início, para logo depois arrancar a porcelana dos seus dedos. Os meus atos pareciam tão certos que eu nem me dei conta do quão idênticos eles eram dos atos _dela_.

Assim que os seus dedos afrouxaram e eu pude tirar a xícara dela, segurei-a com firmeza, para logo depois deixá-la cair. Um suspiro fingido e teatral escapou dos meus lábios quase ao mesmo tempo em que a xícara se estilhaçava no chão empoeirado de madeira.

Com os pés empurrei os cacos para longe e sorri ao vê-los juntarem-se aos outros tantos cacos que haviam por ali. Desde as pétalas de flores secas e despedaçadas até os pedaços do corpo daquela antiga boneca que Bellatrix havia quebrado ao que me pareciam séculos.

- Cissy... – Andie conseguiu sussurrar.

Virei-me de costas para ela e suspirei.

- Pode levar o resto do bolo.

Mal tinha ouvido os passos de Andromeda sumirem pelo corredor e já senti mãos mais frias do que as dela tocarem o meu ombro. Um novo suspiro escapou pelos meus lábios e eu me virei, encarando uma Bellatrix completamente séria.

Não me deu tempo de dizer nada e mais rápido do que eu sabia ser possível os nossos lábios e gostos já estavam fundindo-se. Mas durou pouco.

- Amargo. – Sussurrou e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. – _Finalmente_.

Era o que eu aguardava por anos e agora nada mais me faria esperar. Puxei-a para mim em um ato brusco e selei os nossos lábios. Com uma mão em sua cintura e outra na sua nuca, eu a grudava cada vez mais em mim, de uma forma tão irreal que quando me dei conta já estávamos ambas deitadas no chão empoeirado de madeira.

As mãos de Bellatrix, que no piano eram tão ritmadas, desabotoavam os botões da minha blusa com pressa. Quando ela arrancou a minha blusa e as minhas costas nuas tocaram o chão empoeirado, eu pude senti alguns cacos de porcelana machucarem a minha pele, mas nada machucaria mais do que ela.

Os lábios dela tocaram a região próxima aos meus seios e um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo, arrepio que se intensificou quando senti a sua língua deixar o seu rastro pela minha pele. Fechei os olhos, tentando eternizar aquela situação, mas Bellatrix não parecia preocupada com isso, já que segundos depois já estava com os lábios no meu umbigo.

Mexia-se com uma certa frustração, como se o gosto da minha pele não lhe agradasse e ela quisesse se certificar de que todos os mínimos lugares possuíam esse mesmo gosto. Voltou a subir os lábios para o meu pescoço e eu enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, forçando o seu rosto contra a minha pele, tentando de qualquer forma lhe mostrar o quanto a desejava.

Quando me dei conta a minha respiração já estava mais ofegante do que no início de tudo aquilo e os seus dedos já exploravam toda a minha intimidade, investindo com força e selvageria contra o meu corpo de forma que as minhas costas arqueavam. A sensibilidade aumentada pelo contato que eu tinha com ela, os cacos afiados cravando-se na minha pele e a vontade de gritar para que ela parasse.

O seu gosto amargo nunca foi tão insuportável como no momento em que eu mal respondia pelos meus atos e ela afastou-se de mim, me deixando em uma solidão surreal. Ainda ofegante eu abri os olhos e encarei os dela, bem acima de mim.

Havia apoiado a palma das mãos no chão, uma de cada lado do meu corpo, mas mesmo que estivesse em cima de mim, nada além dos seus cabelos faziam contato com a minha pele. Quis implorar por sua pele.

- Eu tirei tudo de você. – Murmurou, o olhar perdido em meus olhos azuis.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos eu a vi preocupada. De verdade, não apenas por educação ou encenação.

Aproximou apenas o rosto do meu e respirou fundo, sentindo o meu perfume que ali ficava inexistente. Nada além do cheiro de suor e mofo se faziam presentes ali; o restante das fragrâncias eram apenas aquelas que nós imaginávamos, e eu não consegui descobrir que perfume ela sentia naquele momento. Eu só conseguia sentir o perfume enjoativo de algum doce que estava ali há tanto tempo que já se tornara parte do lugar.

Roçou os seus lábios pela minha boca, passando pela bochecha e a ponta dos cílios, para depois ir para o pescoço e colo. Nunca parando em algum local.

- Amargo, amargo, amargo. – Ficou repetindo. – Só restou amargo.

Me encarou mais uma vez e se afastou totalmente, saindo de cima de mim. A minha cabeça rodava e o meu corpo já estava frio e desprotegido sem o calor que ela havia me dado e logo depois tirado. Já havia me acostumado com a mania que ela tinha de tirar as coisas de minhas mãos e quebrá-las.

Percebi que havia feito exatamente a mesma coisa que ela. Havia me tornado igual a ela.

Sentei-me, nua, no chão e olhei para ela, tentando encontrar alguma coisa útil para dizer, alguma coisa que não parecesse infantil demais perto do que eu havia acabado de perceber. Mas nada do que eu falasse surtiria algum efeito, já que Bellatrix estava ocupada demais em sussurrar coisas sem nexo e puxar os cabelos insanamente.

- Acabei com o doce, acabei com o doce... _Como_? – Voltou a me encarar, os olhos desfocados.

Aquilo me enjoou.

- O amargo, Bellatrix. Ele acabou com tudo o de bom em mim – Suspirei e encolhi um pouco o corpo, como se tivesse medo de que ela me tocasse. – ele acabou com você.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes e começou a mexer as suas mãos. Desviou o olhar dos meus olhos e admirou a palma de suas mãos, que agora estavam empoeiradas e com alguns pontos vermelhos de sangue.

- Acabaram-se as notas. – Voltou a olhar para mim e eu vi o entendimento surgindo aos poucos em suas íris negras. – Estamos livres.

Concordei lentamente com a cabeça e toquei o chão com a ponta dos dedos. Gostaria de poder desenhar ali.

Mas agora nada disso importava, eu havia conseguido abandonar o doce e me tornar amarga, tão amarga como ela. Nada mais importava, as notas acabaram e eu cheguei ao amargo, agora poderia tocar notas tão doces como eu nunca mais seria.

* * *

**N/A:** Esta fic foi escrita para o I Challenge Femmeslash do Grimmauld Place mas, por uma série de acontecimentos (que vão desde e-mail falhando até acessos de raiva), ela acabou não participando do challenge. Enfim, mesmo assim eu gosto bastante desta fic. Reviews, okay?


End file.
